The Hidden Prey
by LyricalxLies
Summary: The story of Rose Evans, an extraordinary witch with a past. Who is she? What has happened?


Hey People, this is my first chapter to The Hidden Prey. Hope You Like It Please Review

I am not J. and unfortunately I **do not **own any of the Harry Potter content. I am just a fan wanting to create my own little world within the amazing world created by Joanne.

Enjoy =D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her heart beating so fast, Rose made her way off the plane and into the cold breeze that was South London. Her parents following slowly after her still fascinated with planes. A fascination that she could never understand. She closed her eyes and looked into the sky as she drew a breath, so glad to be back on English soil.

"Come on Rose dear" her mother said, chattering animatedly to her husband who was now stood looking opened mouthed at the plane's doors now closing ready for them to turn around. Rose picked up her hand luggage and made her way into the air port. People were walking all over, discussing their holidays and waiting to finally meet their parents and friends on the other side of the terminal. They collected their luggage from the conveyor and after 10 minutes of trying to pry her parents away from it, did they finally reach the other end. Here there were people holding bits or card, signs to welcome back family and friends from their holidays.

They followed a large beefy woman with a dog who met with a large beefy man, Rose assumed they must be brother and sister because they looked very much alike; no neck, very beefy and even both of them had a moustache although the man's was much more distinct,

"Marge!" He said, waddling forward towards her and relieving her of her luggage, and petting the ugly dog "Ripper! How was the flight?"

"Oh just fantastic Vernon thank you. Mind, I could do with a large brandy after that." she said leading her brother out of the airport. Rose and her parents followed. Once they were outside, they walked north for about 5 minutes before coming across a deserted alley way.

"Here will do, dear" Her father said as he pulled Rose and her mother down the alley way, "Pearl dear could you deal with the luggage please"

"Of course Jerry pet" She whipped out her wand and began muttering incantations and before long the luggage disappeared into thin air with a loud _pop. _

"Take my arm Rose and we'll be home as soon as possible" Rose gripped tight onto her father's arm, she felt him turn on the spot. She was being dragged through a rubber tube, her insides were being compacted together and drawing a breath seemed impossible. Eventually they were facing a tremendous looking villa. It wasn't quite a villa though but it was too small to be a mansion but Rose recognized it as home. She'd not been here for at least 7 years but she'd seen it in photos of her as a toddler. The home she'd grown to love and cherish. Her father opened the door and let his wife and daughter through the door before closing it after himself. Rose went straight to her room with her luggage. She smiled as she opened the door into the room she had when she was a child. It was still painted the same dark blue with stars that actually sparkled on the walls; the ceiling had been powerfully bewitched to look like the nights sky by her mother. The room brought back so many powerful memories for her, some she couldn't understand, so she'd wiped them from her mind and now all they were was a blurred mist in the back of her darkest memories. This room was where she got her first potion making kit, where she saw her experimental father bewitch a football to fly through the window and her mother accidently blow up her bed trying to make it one morning. She'd laughed for days about that, her mother had come out of her room; hair on end and un-able to breathe for laughing at herself. The quiet purr brought Rose back to the present day. Felix, wound through her legs. She smiled as she picked him up,

"Hey Felix! You missed me? I've missed you so much baby" She rubbed her nose against the animals face and sat on the bed scratching at its ears. Felix was Rose's best friend. He was a Iberian Lynx, they're critically endangered. Rose was lucky enough to find one, they are only found in the French Pyrenees, Spain and Portugal. There are only about 1200 of them known today...it's our fault they're dying out as well, thought Rose. Iberian Lynx blood is a very useful ingredient in the most difficult brewed potions and so the Ministry of Magic forbid the use of it but really they aren't dying out. The Iberian Lynx is a very wonderful creature- being able to turn invisible at will, it has tremendous powers, an amazing sense of navigation and of course what would a lynx be without its speed and warmth that makes it perfect for a pet. Felix was rare though, there are very little of his kind born, the kind that doesn't age, he will stay the size of a cub and will not age a single year. Without Felix; Rose would be lost...he's all she's got. He hadn't quite learned how to change his appearance when Rose discovered him, half blended to the colour of the mountains but he just ran straight to her without hesitation, they were meant to be together from the beginning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She can remember it like yesterday, you know? The beginning. How she found it all out. She was 6, her mother had only just finished adding the last touches to her bedroom. Bouncing up and down on the sofa she awaited the chance to be allowed to go in. Rose was always strange as a child. She's randomly walk up to little boys, her age and hug them asking if they knew her, none of them did. It would rip her apart but she couldn't explain why. No-one could, apart from her parents.

"Rose," Her mother had said sitting down opposite a very hyperactive Rose one afternoon

"Can I go in? Can I go in? Please? Please? Pretty Please!" She begged

"Yes you can" Her father began, "But first Rose we need to talk to you. We all know you are more advanced for your age" This was true, Rose could always understand things so much better than she should at her age. She was gifted- not just with magic but with an extraordinary brain her IQ was high and she understood the hardest things and that is why they chose to tell her early.

"What is it daddy?" She said looking first at her father, then at her mother, still smiling "Mummy?"

"Well you see Rose honey, we, meaning Mummy and Daddy, aren't your real parents- your real mummy and daddy are ill and they can't look after you so we are." Still smiling Rose began to nod. Jerry cast a curious glance at his wife,

"I know" Rose said, "I heard you talking about it last year from my bedroom, I heard you talking so I listened from the other side of the door. I know I shouldn't have mummy but I heard you say things that I couldn't forget, about my real mummy and daddy. But it's OK; no one's life can be perfect right? I'm going to my room" And with that she got up and left. Pearl sighed with relief; it was a comfort to know that she understood about it. She loved Rose like her own child, but things would be different. The next day Pear and Jerry made plans, they were going to move. Not just from home, but from England, they were going to France. Rose could be educated a Beuxbatons and she wouldn't need to get involved with what really happened to her parents. It would be too much strain on her mother.

So they went. As soon as Rose turned 6 they got her a passport and moved to France. They set up in a small cottage in the country not far from where she would go to school in the future. They would spend all day doing things. Once they decided on a holiday to the French Pyrenees. It was amazing, Pearl and Jerry walked ahead whilst Rose dashed along close behind, her head in the sky. It was there that she found Felix. So rare and extremely useful, Rose took to the Iberian Lynx almost instantly. She helped it regain confidence in itself and before long its powers were pouring out of it. France was looking to be a very good move. Spoke too soon, there was an incident, drunken teenagers from the village near by burned the cottage down with Felix still inside, Rose hadn't thought he couldn't be burned, frozen, shaved, or anything that would hurt his skin, she just ran straight into the burning building to pull him out. Never the same after that, the scarring on her arms were one thing but the mental difference they noticed in her was unbelievable, she would never let Felix out of her sight, always with her but she would never pick him up. As if she did, she would be hurt again. That fear came and went though within a year. Within that year though, they had travelled to their new home, Africa. A very small village with only a few residents, all of which were muggles. But still it would be home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope You Enjoyed That, Review tell me what you think. If you like it I'll write more. =D


End file.
